community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Criminal Law
Plot ACL I wonder who cheated.png|''I wonder who cheated?'' ACL If I'm going to cheat i'm not going to write information form a book onto a piece of paper that's practically learning for God's sake..png|''If I'm going to cheat, I'm not going to copy information from a book onto a piece of paper. That's practically learning, for God's sake.'' ACL Whoever made that crib sheet wasn't a real chaeater just insecure and naive..png|''Whoever made that crib sheet wasn't a real cheater, just insecure and naive.'' ACL I may be naive but Im not stupid.png|''I may be naive, but I'm not stupid!'' ACL I may be stupid but I'm not trying to look like I'm not edited-1.png|''I may be stupid, but I'm not trying to look like I'm not.'' ACL I may be a genius but i'm not a lesbian.png|''I may be a genius, but I'm not a lesbian.'' ACL scoffs.png Back in the study room, the group tries to figure out who is the culprit, and various finger pointing ensues. Britta stops the arguing by saying that it's Chang that everyone should really be upset with. Annie says she can't deal with the additional threat of a zero on top of having the stress of heading up the school song committee. She explains she has to come up with a new school song before the Luis Guzman statue dedication ceremony. Pierce volunteers his services as a songwriter saying he once wrote a jingle for Hawthorne Wipes. Abed suggests Troy can help as well since he's the one who invented rap music. Troy explains that all the stuff he told him in Spanish class wasn't true, and he was just messing with him which is what friends do. End tag Abed is stuffing pencils into a seemingly asleep Troys mouth. However, it's revealed Troy is awake and they are seeing who can hold the most pencils in their mouth. When Troy wins with 36 pencils, Abed wants to go best two out of three. Recurring themes Continuity: *'Returning faculty': Professor Duncan makes another appearance, participating in the school hearing. Dean Pelton returns as well; this is the first episode that he meets Jeff and Britta. *'Returning students': Garrett returns to help Abed pull a prank on Troy. *'First appearance: 'Luis Guzman's statue and Leonard make their first appearance in this episode. Although the Luis Guzman statue is officially unveiled in this episode, it is clearly visible in the previous episode. *'Mad skillz': Jeff uses his lawyering skills to help defend Britta. *'A nice gesture': Abed and Troy do their signature handshake after they agree not to mess with each other anymore. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball: '''The animosity between Duncan and Chang is highlighted in this episode; it would later come to a head in the Season One finale '"Pascal's Triangle Revisited". Also, Pierce mentions the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School in his new school song which becomes a major plot point in Season Three. *'''Winger speech: Jeff delivers his closing arguments in the form of his patented Winger speech. *'This must be the place': The student lounge,' the Spanish classroom', Borchert Hall, and the campus square are prominently featured in this episode. Running gags: *'Annie's Boobs: '''Annie mentions how her mother told her to stuff her bra as a cheerleader. *'Attention students'!: Dean Pelton announcement about the dedication ceremony for Luis Guzman's statue. *'NOOOOOO!: Annie screams when she thinks she's about to fail Spanish. *'''Deanotation: Pelton tells Jeff and Britta, "Dean ya later". *'Shut up, Leonard!' : The debut of this joke is in this episode. Jeff tells Leonard (who is skinny dipping at the pool where Britta's hearing is at) to shut up and to put on a bathing suit. *'Bon appetit!: '''Pierce suggests that Britta is a lesbian again. *'Double entendre': At the tribunal, the Dean mentions he goes both ways on the side of any bias against Britta; he then has it stricken from the record and says he is impartial. Pop culture: *'Shout out': Luis Guzman, President Obama, Danny Glover, Prince Charles *'TV Guide': Cheers, MASH, Fawlty Towers, Maryanne, Jackee, Alan Dershowitz *'IMDB': Abed runs down a list of Luis Guzman's resume including the movies "Carlito's Way", "The Cowboy Way", "The Hard way", and "Q&A". Kumar and Mr. Miyagi are movie characters mentioned by Chang. *'Name that tune': "She'll be coming round the mountain", The school song Pierce writes is a rip-off of "The Way It Is" by Bruce Hornsby. *'Product placement''': Metamucil, Ferrari Gallery Quotes Trivia In the DVD commentaries for this episode, Donald Glover discusses the evolution of his character Troy and how different he is now compared to earlier episodes like this one. He suggests that Troy as he is now would totally fall for Abed's prank. Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes